Harry Potter et l'étrange histoire de Thalia Dum
by ZiaGranger
Summary: Le trio de choc rencontre une jeune fille qui semble bien mystérieuse. Arrivera t'il à résoudre l'énigme de la mysterieuse histoire de Thalia Dum.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes lespersonnes qui vont me faire l'honneur de lire cette fic, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteurs de leurs espérances, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews.

Zia Granger

**Retrouvailles**

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien depuis ta dernière lettre. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais que tu es malheureux à cause de ce qui c'est passé en juin et j'en suis désolée, mais tu ne doit pas t'en vouloir, rien n'est de ta faute. Mais je ne t'écris pas pour te rappeler ce qui c'est passé avant les vacances, comme a dû te l'écrire Ron nous allons être de nouveau ensemble! Comme je suis heureuse de nous savoir réuni dans moins d'une semaine! Lupin, Maugrey, Arthur Weasley, Ron et moi-même allons venir te chercher. Moi, ils vont venir me chercher la veille. Nous irons faire les courses le lendemain et ensuite nous aurons un mois pour tous nous raconter. Bon je crois que je t'ai tous dit,_

_Amitiés, Hermione _

_P.S : Je suis désolée de t'avoir envoyée cette lettre par la poste, mais comme je n'ai toujours pas de hibou…_

Harry relut cette lettre pour la centième fois depuis qui l'avait reçu. En effet Harry avait reçu la lettre de Ron la veille de celle d'Hermione. Il avait eu élan de reconnaissance envers ses deux meilleurs amis. Pendant ces vacances il s'était sentit très seul, bien sûr les Dursley avaient été moins infecte cet été là que les précédents (ils avaient une peur terrible que _quelqu'un comme lui _puisse venir chez eux), et en plus il était plutôt rassuré de savoir une sorcière non loin de là bien que cette sorcière soit une cracmol et que celle-ci s'appelle miss Figgs, mais il était heureux de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui le comprenne ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, il allait enfin revoir ses amis! Il avait préparé ses bagages pendant la soirée. Il ne savait pas comment la petite troupe allait arriver mais cela lui était égal. Tous ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il allait être délivré du monde moldu pendant la soirée à 20h15.C'est à dire dans cinq minutes, réalisa soudain Harry, il ferma Hedwige dans sa cage, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié sous la lame de parquet branlante, dans l'armoire et dans les coins. Il ferma sa valise et la descendit avec quelques difficultés dans le hall puis il remonta chercher la cage de sa chouette, en la prenant il aperçut un bout de parchemin par terre. Il regarda de plus près et s'aperçu que c'était une lettre que Sirius avait écrit avant les grandes vacances, avant qu'il…Harry arrêta là ses pensées il avait déjà assez souvent cauchemardé à ce sujet. Il pris la lettre sans la lire et descendit. Vernon Dursley l'attendait en bas des escaliers il lui demanda :

« J'espère _qu'ils_ ne vont pas me détruire tout mon salon cette fois! Au fait comment vont _ils _venir aujourd'hui?

-Comment veux tu que je le sache? Lui répondit Harry avec froideur, puis pris par une grande inspiration il lâcha, j'espère pour vous que mon parrain ne vas pas venir me chercher. »

Il vit avec une froide satisfaction le visage de son oncle devenir tout blanc. Il n'avait pas dit à son oncle et sa tante que son parrain ne pourrait plus rien faire contre eux, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire du tout. Il entendit alors un bruit étrange qui provenait de la rue. Il passa la tête à la porte, le magicobus déboulait dans Privet Drive. Il sourit et allât chercher sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige et les traîna jusqu'au trottoir, le bus venait à peine de s'arrêter que quelqu'un lui sauta dessus: c'était Hermione.

Après l'avoir embrassé Hermione s'effaça pour laisser place à un Ron rayonnant à qui Harry serra la main, puis vint le tour d'Arthur Weasley, suivit par Rémus Lupin, Maugrey lui serra la main en dernier. Le père de Ron pris la malle d'Harry et remonta dans le magicobus. Ce dernier repartit dès que le reste du groupe fut monté. Harry s'assit sur l'un des nombreux lits, son meilleur ami s'installa à sa droite et sa meilleur amie sur la couchette d'en face. Les adultes les laissèrent parler entre eux et allèrent s'assoirent plus loin.

«Tu sais, tu as de la chance, pour moi il n'y a eu que Lupin, Tonks et Ginny qui sont venus me chercher, fit Hermione sur un ton tragique.

Mais Harry vit qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'œil, néanmoins, Ron qui n'avait pas vu le petit signe leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama sur un ton exaspéré :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais déjà dû batailler avec ma mère une bonne demi heure pour obtenir le droit d'aller chercher Harry et qu'après je n'avais pas eu la force de recommencer pour toi.

L'expression dépitée de Ron firent partirent ses deux amis dans un grand éclat de rire, ce qu'Harry n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, en le voyant rire Hermione et Ron sentirent un poids énorme s'alléger un peu. Quand le fou rire des deux bruns s'arrêta :

-Rémus n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme la pleine lune est passée? questionna Harry dans un souffle.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard désolé, ce fut le garçon qui prit la parole :

-La pleine lune a eu lieu il y a deux nuits en effet, mais il en a pris un coup en voyant Sirius…, il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, ça fait deux fois qu'il le perd, après avoir cru le retrouver pour de bon. Tonks m'a dit qu'il était au bord de la dépression, il est très malheureux tu sais. Hermione a décidé de lui remonter le moral, elle pense que l'on pourrait se répartir les rôles.

-C'est une bonne idée! répondit simplement Harry avant de retomber dans ses pensées.

Il se trouvait égoïste; après tout il avait toujours eu ses amis près de lui pendant les coups durs, alors que Lupin, lui, n'avait plus d'ami pour le soutenir dans les moments difficiles.

Hermione avait raison, il allait aider Lupin, et puis soutenir Rémus lui ferait oublier un peu de sa propre douleur. Hermione le fit redescendre en disant:

« -Alors ? Vos vacances se sont-elles bien passées ?

-Oh oui très bien ! S'exclama joyeusement Ron. Fred et George ont ramenés des tas de trucs de leur boutique. Dès que les parents dormaient Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny et moi, nous nous levions et nous nous amusions comme des petits fous. Malheureusement Bill et Charlie n'avaient qu'une semaine de vacances. Mais les jumeaux, Ginny et moi-même nous avons continués à nous amuser; une fois, ont a faillit se faire prendre par maman, heureusement les jumeaux ont transplané jusqu'à leur chambre et je me suis caché sous le lit de Ginny alors que Ginny se couchait.

-Et Percy ? demanda Harry.

-Il n'a pas voulu reconnaître qu'il avait tort, lui répondit Ron sombrement, mais il va finir par comprendre, il faut simplement lui laisser le temps. Tout le monde lui a pardonné à la maison.

-Et les tiennes Harry ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

-Il y a eu un petit changement du coté de tout le monde, miss Figgs et devenus hyper sympa et attrayante, les Dursley me laissent presque tout faire:c'était presque mieux que d'habitude si seulement…, il laissa sont esprit vagabonder un instant avant de reprendre, ils avaient une peur bleue rien qu'à la pensée de revoir Maugrey, ou un autre sorcier du comité d'accueil de la gare. Et les tiennes Hermione?

-Elles ont été gé-ni-ales. J'ai été une semaine chez Victor Krum, c'était super il m'a appris la feinte de Wronski je te la montrerai si tu veux, mais je te préviens je ne sais pas très bien la faire. Ensuite moi et mes parents (qui avaient pris un mois de vacances) sommes partit en France deux semaine pour voir des amis que nous nous sommes fait la dernière fois. Puis nous sommes revenus, pendant une semaine mes parents et moi, sommes allés voir ma grand-mère à la campagne. J'ai appris à traire les vaches et plein d'autres choses dans le genre. Puis nous sommes rentrés chez nous et ma mère et mon père ont repris le travail et mardi j'ai reçu ta lettre, Ron.»

Soudain le bus s'arrêta en projetant les trois amis les uns sur les autres.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au Terrier. Les vraies vacances allaient commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Achats au Chemin de Traverse**

«Hermione, réveille-toi, allé debout !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin? Questionna l'intéressée de très mauvaise humeur.

-Tu as déjà oublié? Te rappelle tu ce qu'il y a sous ton lit ? demanda Ron sur un ton énigmatique.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous mijotez tout les deux? questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione semblait maintenant tout à fait réveillée. Elle se leva, extirpa trois paquets et les donna à Harry, ce dernier choisit le plus volumineux et commença à l'ouvrir.

-Celui-ci est de la part d'Hermione, dit Ron en voyant son ami prendre le gros paquet, puis en désignant tour à tour les deux autres paquets, celui-là est de moi et le dernier est de notre par à tous les deux.

Harry ri en voyant que Hermione n'avait pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes: c'était un livre.

-Il regroupe presque toutes les formules depuis la nuit des temps, ça a été très difficile de m'en procurer un, car normalement il est interdit aux élèves de premier cycle mais grâce à plusieurs personnes de ma connaissance, j'ai réussi. J'ai eu le temps de le lire presque entièrement, il est super ! Puis en voyant la tête perplexe d'Harry, Hermione rajouta sur un ton de reproche gentil, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on avait oublié ton anniversaire?

Il rougit mais ne dit rien, il était impressionné par la magie et la force qui émanaient du livre.

Harry remercia chaleureusement Hermione et s'empara du cadeau de Ron. Il déchira le papier et ouvrit de grands yeux, son ami lui avait offert un assortiment complet de ses bonbons préférés et il y avait aussi des bonbons farceurs et autres instruments pour faire des facéties.

-Ca vient de la boutique de mes frères: ça marche vraiment hyper bien ; ils m'ont dit de te dire qu'ils avaient participé pour ton cadeau et qu'il te remerciaient encore et toujours du tu sais quoi et que tu comprendrais car tout le monde n'était pas aussi bête que moi. dit Ron sans s'arrêter pour respirer et il rajouta, ça veut dire quoi?

Harry ne répondit pas mais le remercia, son regard était maintenant attiré par le dernier des cadeaux, c'était le plus petit, il avait une forme carrée, comme une boite. Il défit le papier, c'en était une en effet. Il l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait trois bracelets en argent, l'un portait le nom d'Harry, un autre celui d'Hermione sur le dernier était écrit le nom de Ron. Au dessus de chacun des noms étaient gravés un A, deux H et un R qui s'entrecroisaient. Hermione expliqua :

-Chacun prendra celui où est inscrit son nom, le A signifie amitié, le R Ron, les deux H veulent dire Harry et Hermione, ces quatre lettres entrelacées signifient que nous resterons a jamais unis par une très forte amitié.

-Hermione a jeté plusieurs sorts à ces bracelets. Maintenant grâce a eux nous pouvons communiquer, savoir où sont les deux autres et si l'un de nous l'enlève nous le savons tout de suite, développa Ron. C'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée, et c'est moi qui ai pensé de l'appliquer sur des bracelets et c'est moi qui les lui ai procurés ; Hermione s'est occupée des décorations et des sorts.

Harry sourit et il eu un sentiment de bonheur intense qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis énormément de temps, avant même la cinquième année. C'était bien de savoir maintenant qu'il serait en permanence en contact avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il sourit et les remercia chaleureusement.

-Bon, les enfants vous vous dépêchez, retentit la voix de Mme Weasley du bas des escaliers.

Harry et Ron descendirent et Hermione les rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard après s'être habillée et avoir fait un brin de toilette (ses amis l'avaient déjà fait). Ils mangèrent tous trois un ou deux toasts sur le pouce et prirent de la poudre de Cheminette. Ginny et Molly Weasley les suivirent de près et ils arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

«Vous trois, vous allez acheter vos livres, dit Mme Weasley en s'adressant à son fils et à ses deux amis, moi en attendant je vais acheter une nouvelle balance pour Ginny, vous nous attendez à la librairie. Aller Ginny, viens.

La sœur de Ron suivit sa mère de mauvaise grâce.

-Venez, on va voir Fred et George, dit Ron sur un ton de conspirateur, leur magasin est à trois boutiques de la librairie.

-Ta mère ne serait sûrement pas très contente si elle savait que nous ne sommes pas allés tout de suite chez Fleury et Bott, répliqua Hermione sur un ton de reproche, et puis tu sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas là puisque ils ont pris des vacances.

-Ils ont déjà pris des vacances ! S'exclama Harry surpris, je savais que sa marchait mais pas à ce point là !

-Oui en effet.

-Attention Ron, tu gonfles d'orgueil à vue d'œil, si tu continues comme ça tu vas t'envoler comme la tante de Harry, plaisanta Hermione avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire avec le brun.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la librairie, suivi de près par ses deux amis hilares. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin de livres, il était bondé de client de tous âges. Harry et ses amis achetèrent leurs livres avant de fureter de-ci, de-là à la recherche de livres intéressants. Ils virent plusieurs camarades d'école, par exemple Hannah Abbot, Neville et sa grand-mère, Katie Bell ; ils les saluèrent et continuèrent d'attendre. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, les trois amis virent débarquer, à leur grand déplaisir, Narcissa et Drago Malfoy suivi par ses deux acolytes, et leurs mères. Ils se cachèrent pour ne pas avoir à parler à leurs ennemis de toujours. Lorsque la mère de Ron arriva, Ginny acheta les livres qui lui manquaient et ils partirent sans se retourner. Ils finirent leurs courses en compagnie de Molly Weasley

-Bien maintenant, les enfants, vous avez le champ libre jusqu'à 20h00, à cette heure je veux vous voir au Chaudron Baveur, c'est bien compris n'est-ce pas?

-Oui maman, dirent Ron est Ginny à l'unisson.

Quand madame Weasley fut partie, Ginny alla rejoindre Jessica, une Serdaigle meilleur amie de la rouquine.

-Bien, alors nous avons exactement 7h27 pour faire ce qu'il nous plaît, s'exclama Harry en regardant sa montre, puis il ajouta, on fait quoi?

-On n'a qu'à aller manger un morceau au Chaudron Baveur, lui répondit joyeusement Hermione.

C'est ce qu'ils firent en effet ; pendant le repas, Harry, qui regardait sa liste pour vérifier s'ils n'avaient rien oublier, poussa un petit cri qui fit sursauter ses deux amis,

« -Pourquoi ils nous demandent un déguisement ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait nous ?

-Dumbledore a toujours de drôles d'idées, il en demande un peut être pour fêter Halloween ou pour un bal masqué, dit posément Hermione ; Ginny et moi avions penser en acheter un à Pré-au-Lard: on avait vu une boutique qui avait l'air super. On en a vu plein de biens là bas, en plus il y avait de tout, des robes, des costumes, des déguisements… Vous n'avez qu'à y aller aussi.

-Moi je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez d'argent, dit Ron quelque peu attristé.

-Ben on pourrait t'en offrir un Hermione et moi, à deux ça ne devrait pas coûter très cher, tu veux quoi?

-Ben, non je peux pas vous demander ça, bafouilla Ron en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Harry a raison, en plus c'est toi qui as acheté les bracelets, répliqua Hermione sur un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux mais c'est d'accord,» dit Ron sans reprendre sa couleur naturelle.

La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement, ils mangèrent une glace au goûter, en regardant à travers les vitrines. Vers la fin de la journée Ginny et son amie les rejoignirent. Les vacances prirent fin trop vite au goût des jeunes, mais ils eurent tout le temps nécessaire pour s'amuser, faire du Quidditch et des farces. Cependant le 1er septembre finit par arriver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rencontre étrange dans le Poudlard Express**

**Et découvertes surprenantes**

«Vous n'avez rien oublié? Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Oui, maman on est sûr. S'exclama Ron sur un ton exaspéré en essayant de desserrer les bras de sa mère qui l'étouffait à moitié.

-Bien, alors allez-y, et surtout ne faites pas de bêtises, dit Mrs Weasley en serrant à son tour Harry dans ses bras, et envoyez-moi des lettres au moins tous les mois. Reprit-elle en serrant Hermione pour la seconde fois.

-Bon maman, tu pourrais lâcher Hermione s'il te plaît, parce que le train va partir sans nous, dit Ginny sur un ton pressant.

Mme Weasley finit par lâcher la jeune fille et la petite troupe monta dans le train. Ils finirent par trouver un compartiment presque vide. Ils entrèrent et posèrent leurs valises et les cages dans les filets a bagages, puis après un bref signe à Mrs Weasley, ils se tournèrent vers la seule place occupée. Celle-ci était occupée par une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près 16 ans, elle avait les cheveux ondulés châtain foncé, qui ne lui arrivaient pas tout à fait aux hanches et les yeux marron-noir, son nez était un peu retroussé. Elle portait une robe de sorcier avec le blason de Gryffondor.

-Salut, Thalia. Comment ça va? s'exclama Hermione en s'adressant à l'inconnue.

-Très bien, et toi ? répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, tiens, je ne t'ai pas présentée mes amis, voici Ron et Harry. Ron, Harry je vous présente Thalia, mais je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà vu puisque nous sommes dans la même classe.

-En effet je les ai déjà vu, toi c'est Harry Potter, dit elle en lui tendant la main ; puis en se tournant vers Ron, et toi tu es Ronald Weasley.

-Enchanté, dit Ron en serrant la main de la dénommée Thalia, mais appelle-moi Ron.

-Je ne te présente pas Ginny et Jessica puisque tu les connais déjà, reprit Hermione, puis elle s'avança vers la porte. Bon, tu viens Ron on doit aller voir McGonagall.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, prit un air désolé et sortit à son tour du compartiment.

« -Bon, et bien Jessica et moi, devons vous quitter aussi, alors a la prochaine, dit Ginny en sortant du compartiment à son tour.

-C'est ça, à plus, dit la jeune fille puis en se tournant vers Harry, elle sourit et repris : Salut, ben assieds- toi je ne mords pas.

-Salut, puis en s'asseyant, tu t'appelle Thalia comment?

-Thalia Dum, et toi c'est Harry Potter c'est ça ?

-Ouai, ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que je t'ai jamais vu en six ans.

-Peu de gens me remarquent, tu m'as sûrement déjà vue mais sans y faire attention.

-Oui, si tu le dis. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant de parler. Thalia pris un livre et commença à le lire. Harry eu un petit sourire: ses façons de faire ressemblaient tellement à celles d'Hermione.

«Tu connaît Hermione depuis longtemps? demanda Harry, il ressentait un besoin irrésistible de parler.

-Depuis la première nuit de la première année, nous étions dans le même dortoir. J'ai tout de suite compris quelle avez un immense besoin d'amis. J'ai était très heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle en avait trouvé en vous rencontrant. Car elle ne pouvait pas rester avec moi, je n'étais pas la personne qu'il lui fallait. En plus elle en savait trop sur…Elle s'arrêta brutalement et reprit brusquement, je t'ai vu jouer au Quidditch et je trouve que tu joues très bien; McGonagall va te choisir comme capitaine de l'équipe, enfin je le suppose. Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était une évidence puis avait rajouté les derniers mots comme pour se rattraper, mais son compagnon ne s'en rendit pas compte.

-Merci pour le compliment, tu aimes beaucoup le Quidditch?

-Oui, assez, j'aurais aimé faire partie de l'équipe.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue à la sélection ?

-Si j'étais entrée dans l'équipe ça aurait été en tant qu'attrapeuse ou poursuiveuse. Et l'année dernière j'aurais eu l'impression de te voler ta place. Qu'est-ce qui te plaît dans le Quidditch?

-Oh, tout, lorsque le vent te fouette le visage, la sensation lorsque le balai t'emporte vers le ciel, la recherche du vif d'or, le bonheur lorsque tu remportes le match, tout. Et toi?

-Je ne sais pas trop, peut être le sentiment de liberté qui s'empare de toi lorsque tu t'envoles.

-Oui, c'est merveilleux de sentir la terre se dérober sous tes pieds et en plus on a l'impression de pouvoir aller où on veut! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler ; Thalia reprit son livre. Harry, lui, prit le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert, il s'intitulait: «Tous les sortilèges depuis la nuit des temps. »

«Tiens, tiens regardez qui voilà ! Alors le balafré où sont passés Weasmoche et la sang de bourbe? C'était Malfoy et ses inséparables, Crabbe et Goyle.

-Tiens, mais voilà la fouine bondissante et ses gorilles! Vous avez repris votre forme normale ? C'est bête, je vous préférais avant, mais bon, tant pis, répliqua Harry sur un ton froid.

-Fais attention à toi, sinon tu risques de souffrir.

-Oh, j'ai très peur de toi Malfoy, tellement, que j'en tremble! répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Très bien, alors regarde le nouveau sort que j'ai appris juste pour toi, dit Drago en commençant à sortir sa baguette.

-A ta place je ferais pas ça… c'était Thalia, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder par dessus son livre.

-Tiens Potter s'est fait une nouvelle amie pour le défendre, sais-tu seulement qui je suis?

-Bien sûr, tu es Drago Malfoy, et moi je suis…mais non regarde par toi-même. »

Elle baissa son livre, en un instant le visage de l'intrus se décomposa. La jeune fille éjecta Malfoy et ses amis dehors du compartiment, referma et insonorisa ce dernier. En trois sorts l'affaire était pliée, Harry eut à peine le temps de tout voir, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à regarder.

«Pourquoi il a fait une tête de six pieds de long quand il t'a vu ?

-On va dire que c'est une vieille connaissance.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Intéressant ton livre n'est ce pas ? Je l'ai lu, il est génial, fit-elle en faisant semblant d'être captivée par le manuscrit que son nouvel ami tenait dans ses mains.

-C'est Hermione qui me l'a donnée lors de mon dernier anniversaire et en effet il est très intéressant, mais comment as-tu pu le lire, il est interdit au premier cycle?

-Oh, euh…il était à mon grand-père. En voulant détourner l'attention de Harry elle avait fait une faute dangereuse, heureusement Hermione et Ron arrivèrent et Harry n'eu pas le temps de s'étaler sur le sujet. Hermione ouvrit la porte avec un « Alohomora » retentissant.

-Salut, tout le monde, tout à l'heure on a vu ce _cher _Drago, il avait l'air furieux ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron, puis, en voyant Hermione et Thalia lui faire les gros yeux il se racla la gorge et reprit, euh… beau temps aujourd'hui. »

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré et son amie passa sa main sur son visage avec un air agacé.

«Oh vous, vous me cachez des trucs !

-Mais ça va pas, non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'exclamèrent en même temps ses trois amis avec un sourire jaune.

-Arrêtez de mentir!

-Mais on ment pas, » se défendit Ron.

Leur conversation se termina là. Harry savait que même s'il leur demandait pendant deux semaines, ils ne lui répondraient pas; de plus Neville arriva suivi de près par Ginny et Jessica puis par Cho et Michael Corner. Harry vit Ron rougir un petit peu en voyant la meilleure amie de sa sœur entrer dans le compartiment, Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite puis, en regardant mieux Jessica, il vit qu'elle était plutôt mignonne: elle avait des cheveux lisses et blonds comme les blés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, et des yeux bleu océan ; elle avait à peu près la taille de Ginny et, dès qu'elle souriait de petites fossettes se dessinaient sur ses joues toutes rondes. Le brun échangea un regard complice avec Hermione, Ron n'intercepta pas le regard malicieux que posait sur lui ses amis : il était bien trop absorbé par la contemplation de son amour caché (NDA: qui n'avait pas compris?). Harry quant à lui, et à son grand étonnement, ne ressentit aucune jalousie à la vue de Cho et de son nouveau petit ami, il en conclut qu'il n'était plus amoureux de la serdaigle. Neville avait toujours son Mimbulus Mimbletonia qu'il gardait précieusement dans ses bras en la caressant de temps en temps ce qui faisait chantonner la plante. Mais aucune de ces personnes ne resta longtemps dans la salle contiguë. Le trio inséparable se mit en robe de sorcier ; ils mirent ensuite leurs dernières sucreries dans leurs poches, vérifièrent que leurs bagages étaient bien prêts et descendirent du train lorsqu'il fut arrêté.

«Les première année par ici s'il vous plaît. Bonjour Harry, bonjour Hermione, bonjour Thalia et bonjour Ron ; je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous parler pour l'instant .A plus tard.

-Salut Hagrid, on se voit bientôt. Répondirent les quatre jeune gens.

-Tu le connais? Demanda Harry à l'adresse de Thalia.

-Bien sûr, on s'entend très bien. Je vais souvent le voir.

-Mais tu m'avais dit que peu de monde te connaissait alors que tu salues presque tout le monde que l'on croise depuis tout à l'heure.

-C'est pas vrai, j'ai seulement dit bonjour à Neville, à Ginny, à Jess' (pour ceux qui n'on pas compris c'est Jessica), à Hermione, à Hagrid, à Drago et ses acolyte et c'est presque tout!

-Venez il y a cette diligence qui n'est pas prise, les interrompit Hermione en montant dans la calèche. Harry caressa le sombrale qui tirait la diligence, avant de monter. Quand ils furent tous dedans, la calèche partit. Environ un quart d'heure après être sortis du train, ils entraient dans l'antique école ; comme il faisait frais dehors, ils furent heureux de rentrer dans la grande salle chauffée. Après cinq minutes d'attente les première année entrèrent dans la Grande Salle : ils parurent émerveillés par la beauté de la pièce. Harry se souvint de la première fois où il était entré dans cette magnifique salle, alors qu'il était tout jeune, encore innocent, insouciant et ignorant. En voyant le choipaux, il avait eu peur de devoir en faire sortir un lapin : il était bien loin du compte! Il eu un petit sourire en y repensant. C'est alors qu'une déchirure s'ouvrit sur le chapeau qui entama sa chanson:

_Il est aujourd'hui loin dans le passé _

_Le jour ou j'ai été ensorcelé_

_Ma mémoire en garde un lourd souvenir_

_Qu'aujourd'hui encor je vais vous instruire_

_J'ai été chargé par les quatre grands_

_De sélectionner ici chaque enfant_

_Et de l'envoyer dans la maison qui_

_Pourrait de son mieux le rendre érudit_

_Serdaigle affirma : « je distinguerais_

_Ceux que l'Intelligence aura marqués »_

_Gryffondor parla : « Mon choix portera_

_Sur celui que le courage armera »_

_Pour Serpentard c'était clair : « Seul ira,_

_Dans ma maison, qui le sang pur aura »_

_Poufsouffle dit « je garde sous mon aile :_

_Ceux à qui l'ardeur donnera des ailes »_

_J'accédais sans protester aux souhaits_

_Des superbes et illustres sorciers_

_Quand le plus sombre d'entre eux fut parti_

_Et quand chacun tour à tour s'éteignit_

_Ma charge grandit, mon rôl's'établit ,_

_C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui et à jamais_

_Dans chaque maison vous repartirai !_

Quant il eu finit tout le monde applaudit (Harry vit que les nouveaux élèves avait l'air soulagés), et la répartition commença. Ron ne cessait de se plaindre qu'il avait faim et Hermione lui jetait des regards noirs l'air de dire «ce qu'il m'énerve, il ne peut pas comprendre que la répartition est plus importante que son estomac !» .Harry sourit en se disant qu'ils ne changeraient jamais les bonnes habitudes et se tourna vers Thalia, assise en face de lui entre Ginny et Hermione, qui regardait Evelyne Morty tout juste envoyée à Pouffsoufle.

-Tu essayes de les retenir tous? demanda Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

-Non mais je veux savoir qui je doit massacrer, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton de moquerie.

-Massacrer? questionna-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Ceux qui vont à Serpentard! rétorqua t'elle en fronçant son petit nez avec un sourire vengeur, avant d'éclater d'un rire clair. Harry la rejoignit dans son fou rire et Hermione et Ron qui n'avaient pas suivi leur dialogue les regardèrent avec une expression qui montrait qu'ils se posaient des questions sur la santé mentale de leurs deux amis, ce qui renforça leur rire ; celui-ci se calma lorsque le dernier de la liste, Yoliz Peter, fut envoyer à Serpentard. Ron parut soulagé et prit sa fourchette d'une main et son couteau de l'autre, mais lorsqu'il vit que Dumbledore se levait il les lâcha et s'écroula sur la table en geignant.

-Bienvenu à Poudlard. Comme chaque année je vais rappeler aux anciens élèves et le dire aux nouveaux : la Forêt Interdite est, comme l'indique son nom, formellement interdite, et certains élèves feraient bien de s'en rappeler, rajouta t'il en tournant un regard rieur vers le trio infernal. La liste des objets interdits est affichée sur la porte du bureau de Rusard, et, comme ce dernier me rappelle chaque année de le dire, il est interdit de faire usage de la magie dans les couloirs. Je voudrais aussi vous rappeler que l'union fait la force : ne l'oubliez en aucun cas, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais car Voldemort est de retour. Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je devrait dire votre nouvelle car cette année ce sera une enseignante : j'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter Miss Elissa Styve.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se leva, elle avait un visage doux qui inspirait confiance, des cheveux blond vénitien qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient pervenche.

-Bienvenu mademoiselle Styve j'espère que vous passerez une année des plus agréables ici.

-J'en suis convaincue, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce avant de se rasseoir.

-Bien, comme je vois que certains élèves sont pressés de manger il tourna un regard malicieux vers Ron, qui était toujours affalé sur la table : Que le festin commence et Bon Appétit.»

Les plats apparurent et le rouquin se releva d'un coup en prenant le premier plat qui lui passait sous la main.

-Bonjour, Sir Nicholas, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Très bonnes, merci Miss Dum. Et vous?

-Egalement, le club des chasseurs sans tête a accepté votre candidature ?

-Non et je crois que je ne vais plus la déposer : j'en ai assez de me faire renvoyer.

-Vous avez bien raison !

Lorsque le festin prit fin, l'école chanta l'hymne puis Dumbledore souhaita une bonne nuit et demanda aux préfets de montrer le chemin aux Premières années.

-Mr Potter, Miss Dum veuillez aller attendre le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau, le mot de passe est: « chocolat-vanille ».

-Bien, professeur McGonagall. Vas-y Harry, je te rejoins, je vais le dire à Hermione.»

Arrivé au bureau du directeur, Harry observa la pièce : le Choixpeau était à sa place et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor brillait dans sa vitrine, le garçon s'approcha du bureau de Dumbledore, il y avait dessus deux dossiers, le premier était le sien le deuxième était celui de Thalia. Harry l'ouvrit (NDA: petit curieux), il lut: **DOSSIER THALIA DUMBLUSOR**

PRENOMS: Thalia, Naïa, Alba, Tama

NOM: Dumblusor

Harry n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir sa lecture, déjà des pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier : il referma le dossier et s'éloigna précipitamment du bureau.

«Bien, Harry, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien, dit Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce, suivi de Thalia.

-Je vais bien, répondit Harry que sa découverte avait un peu déstabilisé.

-Très bien, alors si vous avez un problème venez me voir ou allez voir Dobbi, je sais que vous le connaissez bien, ne vous gênez pas : il est presque soumis à votre volonté. Ah ! Et aussi, essayez de ne pas vous battre avec Mr Malfoy : vous avez 16 ans et il me serait difficile d'interdire à des élèves plus jeunes des enfantillages que même des plus âgés qu'eux se permettent! Je sais que c'est difficile mais tentez tout de même de vous maîtriser.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser professeur, vous me demanderiez la lune se serai déjà plus facile! s'exclama Harry.

-Bien Harry, tu peux descendre, je te rends ton amie dans une minute, le mot de passe des Gryffondor est «Mystère».

Harry sortit de la pièce et referma la porte, mais avant d'arriver en bas, il entendit Dumbledore dire:

-Thalia, maintenant que Harry te connaît, il va falloir jouer serrer, je suis heureux que vous soyez amis mais…

Harry n'eu pas le loisir d'en entendre d'avantage, il aurait voulu remonter mais il se décida a revenir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Thalia ne lui avait pas dit son vrai nom de famille et de quoi voulait parler Dumbledore. Il se décida à en reparler avec elle dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Arrivé à la tour il monta se coucher à la hâte.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ce retard et pour ces courts chapitres.

Excusez-moi et bonne lecture (j'accepte volontiers les reviews et même les critiques).

**Visite à Pré-au-Lard**

«Hermione, debout! S'exclama Thalia en balançant un coussin sur son amie.

-Ça va j'ai compris, lui répondit la brunette d'assez mauvaise humeur en lui renvoyant le coussin, et puis pourquoi tu me réveilles : c'est le week-end alors laisse moi dormir, veux- tu? Et puis je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me réveiller si tôt!

-D'accord mais Ginny, Jessica et moi on va acheter les déguisements sans toi!

-Hein! Attends- moi!» s'exclama la jeune fille en s'habillant en quatrième vitesse.

Cela faisait environ deux semaines que les élèves étaient rentrés à l'école et c'était le premier week-end à Pré-au-lard depuis le début de l'année. Une semaine plutôt ils avaient appris à quoi serviraient les costumes.

…………………………………………**Flash Back…………………………………………….**

Hermione et Thalia discutaient d'Arithmancie et Ron et Harry, eux, parlaient de Quidditch lorsque deux furies leurs tombèrent dessus:

«Iyaun pff, pff balcostmé pff àHalowin.

-pff c'estpouca pff qu'ynouzondemander pff dédégizments

-Vous pouvez répéter? demanda Ron en essayant de dissimuler un petit sourire.

-Je disais qu'il y a un bal costumé à Halloween, répéta plus distinctement Ginny en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

-Et j'expliquais que c'était pour ça qu'ils nous avaient demandé des déguisements, renouvela Jessica plus calmement.

-Encore un bal! s'exclama Ron exaspéré, et il faudra trouver une cavalière et tout ça?

-Ouai, si tu peux! acquiescèrent les deux filles.

-Bon les filles, je vous propose d'aller chercher les costumes samedi prochain à Pré au Lard.

-Ok Hermi, approuvèrent les trois autres.

**...Fin Du Flash Back……………………………………………**

«Ohé les filles, vous venez avec nous à Pré-au-Lard? demanda joyeusement Ron à sa sœur et à sa meilleur amie.

-On peut pas, on va acheter nos costumes, répondit Jessica en faisant un magnifique sourire à son admirateur secret, ce qui fit fondre se dernier.

-Ah les filles! grogna le rouquin à l'adresse de son ami, mais il aurait payé cher pour aller avec elles.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas rongé par l'envie d'aller voir Jessi pour l'inviter au bal? se moqua gentiment le brun.

-De quoi tu parles? demanda Ron un peu gêné.

-Oh de rien, je fais juste allusion au bégaiement fréquent lorsque tu lui parles, aux regards rêveurs que tu poses sur elle toutes les cinq minutes et autres petits détails comme cela.

-Mais je n'ai pas à m'expliquer, et puis toi, tu pourrais me parler de Thalia, lui répondit son ami sur un ton railleur en voyant débarquer ladite jeune fille dans la salle commune.

-D'accord, j'ai rien dit mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, mentit Harry.

En fait il avait en effet penchant Thalia, mais à cause des découvertes du début de l'année il avait gardé ses distances, mais rajouta en espérant que Ron le ferait: et puis de toute façon, si tu invite Jessica, j'invite Thalia, ok?

-Ok! »

«C'est par ici, tadam et voilà!

_-«Chez Soie Ettissus »_, c'est le nom du vendeur? questionna Jessica.

-Oui, je crois, répondit Hermione incertaine.

-_« Ici vous trouverez tout ce que vous cherchez, _

_Déguisements, robes et smokings sont en ce lieu rassemblés_

_En cet endroit vous trouverez ce dont vous avez toujours rêvé_

_Entrez donc petits et grands et achetez ce que vous souhaitez. »_

Ça a l'air bien, on entre?» proposa Ginny.

Elles entrèrent et regardèrent les étalages ; une femme au visage accueillant leur proposa son aide.

-Avec grand plaisir car nous n'avons aucune idée de se que nous voulons acheter!

-Oui, alors nous aimerions des déguisements pour un bal costumé à Poudlard, qui aura lieu à Halloween, développa Ginny.

-J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, en plus ce n'est pas cher, c'est par là, suivez moi. Appelez-moi Lucile, et me permettez-vous d'utiliser vos noms? demanda la femme en les conduisant vers le fond du magasin.

-Bien sûr, je suis Ginny et voici Jessica, Hermione et Thalia, dit la rouquine en se désignant elle-même et ses amies.

A partir du moment où elles virent les déguisements ce ne furent plus qu'exclamations joyeuses, rires et émerveillement. Mais elles eurent toutes une préférence pour une robe ou un ensemble. Thalia choisit un déguisement de princesse russe : il était constitué d'une robe jaune avec une ceinture bleu, un col bateau et de longues manches fendues transparentes (NDA: pour ceux qui connaisse le film d'animation «Anastasia», ils doivent comprendre). Jessica avait pris une robe rose qui avait de longues manches avec de la dentelle au bout et un ruban bleu qui resserrait la manche à l'endroit où la broderie et le tissu se rencontraient, il y avait un col de dentelle, la jupe avait de la dentelle tout en bas et une jupe plus petite à dentelle à part était cousue seulement sur le haut ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait deux jupes. Avec la robe il y avait un chapeau bleu ciel, une bourse de la même couleur et un gilet à grosses bretelles en dentelle blanche. Ginny, elle, décida de prendre une sorte de tunique romaine, il y avait une tunique courte sur une tunique longue, elles étaient violettes toute les deux, il y avait aussi une ceinture à la taille de couleur pervenche. Hermione préféra un déguisement de gitane, il était formé d'une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des chevilles, et d'un haut de la même couleur un peu plus long que la moyenne, il avait une encolure bateau avec des manches courtes et un peu volante. Un petit gilet rouge à grosses bretelles arrivant au dessus du nombril et un foulard rouge bordeaux pour mettre dans les cheveux.

-Très bien les filles vous êtes par-fai-tes! s'extasia Lucile, il ne vous manque plus que les bijoux! Hermione je te propose ces trois bracelets pour mettre à tes chevilles, celui-là pour ton poignet et se magnifique collier avec un trèfle en argent et cette perle en plein milieu. Hermione accepta avec joie et se fut au tour de Jessica, Jessi, je pense que ce collier suffira, c'était un collier en argent avec un petit cœur en or que la jeune fille accueillit avec gaieté.

-Ginny vient par là, cette paire de boucles d'oreilles en or en forme de goutte t'ira très bien, Ginny, comme on peut s'y attendre, accepta avec allégresse. Thalia reçut également un diadème et un collier de perles à plusieurs rangs (NDA:je crois pas que ça se dit mais bon…). Après lui avoir promis à Lucile de revenir, les quatre amies repartirent le cœur léger vers «Les trois balais», elles retrouvèrent les garçons là bas.

«Alors? Vous avez pris quoi? demanda Ron curieux.

-Vous verrez le jour du bal, et maintenant allez donc acheter les vôtres.

-C'est exactement ce qu'on allait faire, pas vrai Harry?

-Mais bien -sûr! Tiens, voilà l'argent, vas l'apporter à Mme Rosmerta.

-Ok.

Quand Ron fut parti, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent. Le premier s'assit à la place du frère de Ginny et demanda à cette dernière en rougissant un peu:

-Dis-moi Ginny, ça te plairait de venir avec moi au bal?

-Bien sûr que oui! lui répondit la rouquine en lui faisant un charmant sourire.

-Ben merci au revoir!

-T'as toujours envie de sortir avec lui?

-Ouai, et je sais qu'il va me le demander, mais n'en dites pas un mot à Ron.

-Qu'es-ce que Dean est venu faire? questionna sur un ton soupçonneux.

-Mais rien Ron, aller viens, faut aller acheter nos déguisements,» dit Harry entraînant dehors son ami par le bras.


	5. Chapter 5

**Le Bal**

«Aller Ron, un peu de courage vas lui demander!

-Tu peux parler, tu n'es toujours pas allé voir Thalia que je sache?

-Ecoute, se soir on doit tous les deux leur avoir demandé, et si elles disent non on est obligé de le proposer à une autre fille, et même si il n'y a plus que Pansy, on doit lui demander si elle veut être notre cavalière, ok?

-Ok, si on n'est pas obligé de prendre Pansy comme cavalière!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, quand Ron ne voulait pas comprendre, il restait braqué. On n'était à une semaine du bal et l'école était en effervescence, le bal commençait à 19h30 et terminait pour les Troisième, Seconde et Première année à 22h30 ; les autres pouvaient aller se coucher à minuit. Presque tout les cours avaient cessé, pas seulement parce que les élèves étaient bruyants et remuants (même si ça comptait beaucoup) mais parce que eux-mêmes, professeurs, étaient assez excités. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les professeurs Binns, McGonagall, ou encore Rogue d'assurer leur cours normalement.

-Bon, en attendant il faudrait peut être aller au cour de divination, puis Harry ajouta en regardant Hermione et Thalia lui faire un petit signe de la main, elles ont de la chance parce qu'elles n'ont pas à subir les cours de divination bien que maintenant, on n'en ai plus que une fois par semaine.»

Harry appela Thalia de loin : c'était le moment de vérité. Lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher avec son beau sourire, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre pour repartir de plus belle cent fois plus vite que la moyenne. NON! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il ne fallait pas bégayer cette fois.

«Dis moi Thalia, ça… enfin… je veux dire… ça te ferai plaisir d'aller avec moi au bal ? demanda Harry lorsque la jeune fille ne fut plus qu'à quarante centimètres de lui.

Elle le regarda en se mordant la lèvre avec un regard gêné.

-Je comprendrais si tu ne pouvais pas venir avec moi, dit le brun précipitamment.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne sais pas si… enfin, je serais heureuse d'être ta cavalière mais…C'est d'accord mais tu ne m'en voudras pas si je quitte le bal en plein milieu?

-Non et merci d'avoir accepté ; mais pourquoi tu veux partir en plein milieu…»

Thalia s'éloignait déjà, elle savait que c'était un folie d'avoir accepté mais n'avait elle pas le droit d'être heureuse elle aussi malgré sa…particularité? Et puis de toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais laissé une autre fille aller au bal avec lui. Elle savait où s'arrêtait sa mission, elle savait qu'elle avait le droit d'être son amie mais un sentiment plus profond avait il le droit d'exister? Non, sûrement pas! Lui, le survivant, et elle, dont les origines étaient, disons, douteuses. Rien qu'a cette pensée son cœur se déchira. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit mais ce n'était pas elle qui choisissait ses sentiments. En tout cas, elle savait comment retarder le moment fatidique ; bien sûr elle ne pourrait le reporter que d'une heure et ce serait plus douloureux mais ce serait déjà ça de plus avec Harry, en plus le bal serai sûrement merveilleux.

«Alors? demanda Harry en voyant Ron, en fait, il savait déjà, grâce à l'expression du visage de son ami.

-C'était génial! Elle m'a répondit oui avec son sourire d'ange! Et toi?» demanda Ron.

Harry lui relata les événements de l'instant précédant. Ron réagit à peine et changea trop précipitamment de sujet au goût de Harry, mais il préféra attendre d'en savoir plus ou patienter jusqu'au moment propice.

Le jour du bal l'excitation était à son comble, les décorations étaient très belles, il en y avait partout: des citrouilles dont la moitié était ensorcelée pour faire peur aux élèves qui passaient, des faux Mangemorts étaient envoûtés pour passer dans les passages secrets afin de faire peur, mais les faux Mangemorts avaient des cagoules violettes qui changeaient de couleur des qu'un cri était poussé et reprenait leur couleur d'origine au bout de trois minutes… Dans la Grande Salle, les bougies étaient dans des citrouilles évidées, des yeux, un nez et une bouche était gravée dans la peau orange ; ces mêmes citrouilles poussaient des cris au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins, bref, il y avait toutes sortes de décorations. A 18h35 (beaucoup trop tôt au goût de leurs amis) Hermione, Thalia, Ginny et Jessica (qui était presque considéré comme une Gryffondor par ceux-ci) montèrent se préparer dans le dortoir de la rouquine. Après avoir pris un bain, elles s'habillèrent en s'aidant les unes les autres. Avec l'assistance de leurs amies elles se peignèrent et se coiffèrent, puis, chacune rajouta une petite touche de maquillage; elles admirèrent leurs amies et elles-mêmes, et, comme elles étaient fin prêtes et qu'il leur restait cinq minutes elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Les garçons de leur côté se préparèrent rapidement : Harry s'était déguisé en mousquetaire et Ron en pirate. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini (c'est-à-dire un quart d'heure avant le début des festivités) ils dévalèrent l'escalier et attendirent leurs amies. A 19h30, ils furent soulagés d'entendre celles-ci descendre, mais furent sans voix lorsqu'ils les virent. Elles avaient choisit de se mettrent dans l'ordre: Hermione, Ginny, Thalia et Jessica. La blondinette ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine et Ron faillit tomber sous le choc mais il se ressaisit et murmura rapidement à Harry:

«Même si je n'y est songée qu'une seconde, heureusement que je n'ai pas pris le déguisement de canard pour la faire rire, j'aurais eu la honte de ma vie.

Son ami ne lui répondit rien, il était trop occupé à regarder sa cavalière descendre l'escalier : il la trouvait gracieuse et magnifique dans sa robe. Lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés, il recouvrit la parole et proposa son bras en disant:

-Tu… tu es magnifique.

-Merci, lui répondit-elle en prenant le bras tendu de son cavalier, tu es très beau également.

Ils descendirent (Jessica au bras de Ron et Ginny à celui de Dean, Hermione allait au bal avec un Serdaigle). Harry aperçut Malfoy (qui était avec Pansy) leur lancer un regard noir mais le brun n'y fit pas attention, il vit que plusieurs filles et garçons les regardaient d'un œil envieux mais il y fit aussi peu attention qu'à Drago. Comme au bal de leur quatrième année, les quatre grandes tables des quatre maisons avaient été remplacées par de plus petites de quatre à six places. Hermione alla chercher _son_ Serdaigle et revint s'asseoir avec Ron, Jessi, Harry et Thalia ; Ginny était parti avec Dean s'installer avec Seamus, Parvati, Lavande et Marco (un Serdaigle de septième année). Dumbledore se leva et dit:

«Mes chers élèves, nous sommes aujourd'hui en ce lieu rassemblés pour le bal d'Halloween, il y a deux ans c'était à Noël mais j'ai décidé de changer un peu. Donc les Bizard'sisters sont ici pour l'occasion, (un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre à l'entrée du groupe) comme tout est prêt, que le bal commence.»

Un début de musique douce se fit entendre et Ron proposa à sa cavalière de danser, imité quelques secondes plus tard par Harry ; Jessica et Thalia acceptèrent avec joie.

«Je te préviens, je ne sais pas très bien danser, anticipa Harry sur un ton qui se voulait léger (mais seule l'intonation l'était).

-Moi non plus, lui souffla la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement quand le brun la pris dans ses bras.

La musique continua, lente et entraînante à la fois ; c'était si bien, pensa Harry, il percevait le souffle de Thalia dans son cou, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier et poussa un soupir d'aise, si seulement ce slow pouvait s'éterniser pensèrent-ils en même temps. Si le temps s'était arrêté, ils en auraient été enchantés. Quelques pas plus loin, Hermione et Stephan, son cavalier, dansaient, Ron et Jessica faisait la même chose trois couples plus loin; et Ginny et Dean discutaient seuls à une table en se jetant des regards passionnés, mais ils n'y firent pas attention : tout se qui comptait à présent c'était eux, ils n'y avait plus qu'eux. A leur grand regret, la musique s'arrêta, ils applaudirent et une valse commença.

-Tu veut continuer de danser?

-Oui mais toi?

-Moi aussi. dit Harry tout joyeux.

Ils commencèrent donc à valser, la musique était douce et langoureuse. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps. Après quelques danses, ils se sentirent bizarres et décidèrent de sortir. Ils firent une promenade d'environ un quart d'heure dans le parc où ils échangèrent peu de mots mais beaucoup de regards qui en disait bien plus long. Puis, ils rentrèrent à environ 21h00. Harry alla chercher deux bièreaubeurres et quelques friandises. Ils les dégustèrent en discutant et en regardant les autres couples danser. Quand ils eurent finit leurs verres, Harry proposa à Thalia de danser à nouveau et elle accepta avec gaieté. Ils dansèrent ainsi presque sans s'arrêter, lorsque Thalia s'écarta soudain de lui et posa sa main sur son ventre, son visage se crispa et elle dit avec difficulté en haletant:

-Je suis désolée, mais je t'avais prévenu que je partirais. Je n'aurais pas voulu…

Elle s'arrêta de parler ce qui, apparemment, devenait trop difficile. Harry essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'écarta.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry un peu blessé.

Elle lança un regard suppliant à Ron qui parut la comprendre et elle s'échappa. Harry voulut la suivre mais une main le retint.

-Laisse, c'est déjà assez difficile pour elle, murmura Ron.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y à la fin? demanda Harry excédé.

-Rien Harry, dit Hermione qui était arrivée entre temps, puis elle se tourna vers Ron: ce sera plus douloureux et j'aurai voulut être là, mais elle ne voulait pas.

-Mais vous allez me répondre, oui?»

Personne ne lui répondit et Harry partit à la recherche de la jeune fille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Éclaircissements**

«Vous allez enfin m'expliquer? hurla Harry _très_ énervé.

Personne ne lui répondit ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. Il prit un vase qui traînait sur une table et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce et celui-ci se fracassa avec un grand bruit de porcelaine brisée (NDA:coléreux notre «petit» héros!). Cela faisait environ une semaine que le bal était passé. Pendant environ trois jours Thalia n'était pas réapparue, puis elle était revenue en plein milieu du cours de McGonagall qui ne la réprimanda même pas, mais lui jeta un regard de compassion et lui dit simplement de reprendre sa place. Pendant les trois jours où Thalia n'était pas réapparue, Harry demanda systématiquement à ses deux amis où elle était, et ses deux camarades lui répondaient inlassablement qu'elle était certainement à l'infirmerie, mais il savait que c'était faux puisque lui-même y était allé et qu'il n'y avait personne. Le retour de Thalia n'avait rien arrangé car elle n'avait cessé d'éviter son ami. Ce soir-là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase: Harry avait encore demandé ce qui s'était passé d'une façon très aimable et Ron, qui en avait assez de se faire marcher sur les pieds, lui répondit sur le même ton d'amabilité que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il aille se faire voir, mais surtout qu'il laisse tranquille Thalia, et Harry, avec son calme habituel, avait répondu comme vous avez pu le lire un peu plus haut.

«Pourquoi vous me cachez toujours tout? Qui est ce qui a débarrassé et retardé le retour de Voldemort? Apparemment, vous et Dumbledore avez tendance à l'oublier. Mais oui, j'avais oublié que ça, tout le monde s'en moque, après tout, c'était normal n'est-ce pas? Et bien non! Je pouvais toujours changer de camp!

-Tu n'es pas obligé de crier ça sur tous les toits!dit soudain une voix calme derrière eux; alors tu es agacé que tout le monde s'intéresse à toi, puis tu es ennuyé que plus personne ne te crois, tu es encore embêté qu'on t'adore et maintenant tu es énervé au plus haut point parce que soit disant on t'oublie! Mais Harry tu n'as pas encore compris que tu n'es pas obligé de tout savoir! Tout ne te regardes pas! Ton défaut c'est ça, tu es orgueilleux! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde.

C'était Thalia, personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'elle venait de passer le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Toi on ne t'a rien demandé! Je te ferai quand même remarquer que c'est à cause de toi que l'on se dispute. Et d'abord on ne sait rien de toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu recevoir de lettre, ni en envoyer. Tu n'as jamais parlé de tes parents, tu es toujours plongée dans tes livres l'air de dire «Ouai, moi je suis la meilleure.» A chaque fois que tu réussi un sort tu gonfles d'orgueil, et le pire, c'est qu'on dirait que tu n'as pas de sentiment! On a l'impression que tu choisis tes amis parmi les meilleurs et les gens célèbres. En plus, tu nous as menti sur ton nom de famille, pourquoi?»

On aurait dit que Ron et Hermione auraient préféré être devant un Touffu de mauvaise humeur que devant Harry et Thalia se disputant. Cette dernière était au bord des larmes et le brun l'avait bien vu, mais il était trop heureux de se défouler sur quelqu'un. En fait il ne pensait pas la moitié de ce qu'il venait de proférer. Mais les mots que la jeune fille prononça avant de partir en courant et en pleurant, le touchèrent au plus profond de lui-même:

«Je suis peut être orgueilleuse et dépourvue de sentiment, mais toi tu es sans cœur ; moi je n'ai jamais essayé de faire du mal volontairement. Tu te crois tout permis et au dessus de tout le monde car tu as combattu Voldemort et parce que tes parents, ton parrain et d'autres personnes que tu as aimé ont été tuées ou blessées mais d'autres ont autant souffert que toi et ont combattus Voldemort… en fait, tu ressembles à Malfoy, tu te crois trop important.

Lorsque Thalia fut partie Ron réagit:

-Oh non! Elle s'est trop énervé et elle est encore trop épuisée elle vas avoir sa crise.

-Tu es sûre?

-Certain Hermione, tu as ton bracelet? Bien, tu vas chercher Dumbledore. Harry tu viens la chercher... il n'y a pas de mais, tu viens, elle est en danger et si tu l'aimes, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu as intérêt à te secouer un peu car là, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit en ce moment en train de se tordre de douleur.» dit Ron sans écouter son ami, qui se débattait et posait des questions.

Il le prit par le bras et l'obligea à sortir de la salle commune avec lui. Tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, les deux garçons quant à eux commencèrent leurs recherches ; après vingt minutes d'inspection des couloirs, ils virent Thalia étendue au milieu d'un couloir du troisième étage. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent, elle était secouée de spasmes et des grondements roques et inhumains sortaient de sa bouche, ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites mais ceux-ci gardaient quelque chose de triste et de douloureux. Elle avait l'air de souffrir atrocement.

«Hermione, on l'a retrouvé, on arrive, dit Ron à son bracelet sans quitter son amie des yeux, Harry prends-là dans tes bras,» reprit le rouquin en prenant le sac de la jeune fille qui traînait à ses pieds. Et ils partirent le plus vite que leurs permettaient leurs jambes, pendant que Thalia s'agitait de plus en plus. Arrivés au passage du bureau du directeur, Ron reprit contact avec Hermione qui lui communiqua le mot de passe. Enfin en haut, ils retrouvèrent avec joie Dumbledore et Hermione qui furent soulagés de les revoir. Le vieil homme prit Thalia dans ses bras et monta l'escalier qui menait à une grande bibliothèque, puis ils traversèrent un couloir où il y avait trois portes. Dumbledore ouvrit la première à droite; il s'y trouvait un grand lit, il y avait aussi une bibliothèque, deux fauteuils, quelques chaises, un mini bureau, une armoire, une petite table...il y avait également une sorte de petite table à roulettes, comme celle que l'on trouve dans les hôpitaux. Le seul adulte de la pièce déposa délicatement la jeune demoiselle sur le lit. Ron, Hermione et Harry les avaient suivi. Dumbledore donna quelque chose à boire à Thalia et ils attendirent.

«Regardez, elle se réveille, dit une voix de fille.

-C'est pas trop tôt, grogna celle d'un garçon où perçait tout de même une intonation de soulagement.

-Oh, dis donc tu pourrais être plus aimable tout de même elle ne t'a rien fait, c'est toi qui…dit une autre voix de garçon.

-Vous pourriez cessez de vous disputer,» s'exclama une voix de vieil homme mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

Elle aurait voulut rester là pour l'éternité, les yeux fermés, dans ce lit douillet et confortable, lorsqu'une douleur insoutenable lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Cinq personnes qu'elle connaissait bien l'entouraient.

« Oh non, gémit elle, elle essaya de s'asseoir mais une douleur lancinante la traversa et elle retomba sur son oreiller en laissant échapper un cri de douleur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu as mal où? demanda Harry en se précipitant à ses côtés et en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

-Merci Harry, elle lui fit un petit sourire douloureux.

-Thalia tu nous a fait tellement peur! Ça va mieux? questionna Hermione inquiète.

-Il ne fallait pas autant t'inquiéter Hermi', puis se tournant vers Dumbledore, combien de temps?

-Environ une heure, lui répondit le vieil homme qui semblait avoir pris un coup de vieux après cette épreuve secouant.

-Tu m'as fait peur tu sais, souffla Ron d'une voie un peu tremblante, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'énerver autant.

-Excuse moi Ron mais…Elle laissa sa tête aller sur son coussin, elle tourna la tête vers la porte et tendit la main vers une personne tapie dans l'ombre: Mama, murmura-t-elle à la femme.

-C'est point bien dé me faire peur, me faite plou peur comme ça si y'ou plait ma p'tite demoiselle.» S'exclama la femme avec un léger accent africain en s'approchent de la jeune fille, elle était grande, noire, les cheveux brun et très long, attaché en tresse, les yeux noisette et elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, ce qui en disait long sur sa fatigue.

Une expression interrogatrice se peignit sur le visage de Harry mais il ne posa pas de question, ça avait déjà était éprouvant de se disputer avec elle, puis de la voir se tordre de douleur pendant environ une heure et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de recommencer l'expérience, mais à son grand étonnement elle finit par lui expliquer:

«Puisque maintenant tu as vu, il serait odieux de ne pas t'expliquer. Bien, pour commencer j'ai une maladie très rare qui me donne des douleurs le plus souvent, une fois toutes les deux semaines, mais quelques fois ça me prend plus souvent, lorsque je m'énerve peu de temps après une crise par exemple. Ma plus longue fut lors du bal costumé car j'avais retardé la crise (lorsque je la retarde, elle est plus longue et plus violente), celle-là a durée quatre heure. Enfin bon, grâce, ou à cause de cette maladie, ça dépend du point de vu, mes pouvoirs son multipliés par trois, sans compter que j'ai hérité (je ne sais comment) des pouvoirs très importants de mes parents, et qui, chacun d'eux, ont reçu également des pouvoirs de leurs propres parent, très puissants aussi. J'avais donc acquis à la naissance des pouvoirs phénoménaux, qui, et sans me mettre en avant, se sont énormément agrandis avec l'âge, ce qui veut dire, et je le répète, sans me mettre en avant, que je suis pourvue de pouvoirs que, ni toi, ni Dumbledore, ni personne d'autre ne possède et ne possédera, je présume, avant de nombreuses années. Le problème c'est que j'ai parfois du mal à les maîtriser. Bon, ensuite, pour mes parents, ils sont mort tout les deux alors que je n'avait pas un an (avant que les tiens ne meurent) par la faute de Voldemort et de certains Mangemorts. Ensuite, j'ai été recueillie par une femme très gentille; pendant environ cinq ans, je suis restée avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt en fait, puis j'ai été accueillie par une grande famille très aimable où j'ai vécue heureuse pendant cinq belles années avec des enfants qui me considéraient comme leur sœur. Puis, et à cause de la maladie, j'ai dû être reçue chez quelqu'un d'autre où je vis heureuse également. Maintenant, le professeur Dumbledore accepte que je «pique mes crises» ici. Quant à Ma'm Guënaelle elle était ma nourrice lorsque j'étais petite et maintenant, elle est restée en quelques sorte ma nounou. Hermione a appris pour la maladie parce qu'elle se posait des questions du genre «pourquoi elle disparaît deux fois par mois», et puis un soir elle a fini par m'espionner et elle m'a vue quand j'avais une crise, et comme je trouvais inconvenant de la laisser perdre presque toute une vie à chercher dans les livres ce que c'était (car je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau et que, cette maladie étant très rare, il n'y avais qu'un livre qui en parlait, or il est dans la réserve). Et voilà tu sais à peu près tout. Elle avait dit tout ça presque sans reprendre son souffle, quant à Harry, il avait le sien coupé.

-Et bien Harry, maintenant que tu sais se que tu voulais savoir, vous pouvez partir, dit Dumbledore de sa voix grave, elle sera sur pieds demain matin.»


	7. Chapter 7

**Sélection, premier match et décision**

«Mr Potter, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me suivre s'il vous plaît, dit McGonagall.

-Bien professeur. Je vous rejoins dans la salle commune; ajouta Harry à l'adresse de ses trois amis.»

Cela faisait deux jours que Thalia s'était expliquée et ils étaient là tous les quatre dans le couloir en débattant de Quidditch pour les garçons, et de Rhunes pour les filles jusqu'à se que leur professeur de Métamorphose les interrompe pour réclamer leur ami. Ils acquiescèrent en signe de compréhension et le regardèrent s'éloigner, puis ils reprirent la conversation mais sur un sujet bien différent: Lupin.

«ça serait bien de trouver un moyen de l'aider.

-J'ai beaucoup cherché, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, approuva Ron.

-ça ne m'étonne pas, le taquina Thalia.

L'adolescent fit semblant de se jeter sur elle pour lui tordre le cou.

-Arrêtez de jouer, je dis ça très sérieusement mais je…elle s'arrêta de marcher et se tapa sur le front; mais bien sûr j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Je reviens. Et elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

-On la suit? proposa Ron.

-Non, si elle a dit qu'elle a trouvé un moyen c'est qu'elle en a trouvé un.

-D'accord, on va dans la salle commune? demanda le garçon.

-Ok.» accepta la jeune fille.

«Bien, Mr Potter, comme vous le savez la saison de Quidditch va commencer dans deux semaines avec le match Pouffsoufle contre Serdaigle. Mais le premier match de Gryffondor sera dans seulement trois semaines et il nous manque un capitaine, deux batteurs, et trois poursuiveurs. Alors j'aimerais que vous soyez le capitaine.

-Dois-je vous rappeler professeur que je ne suis plus attrapeur.

-Que me dites-vous là?

-Mon ancien professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal m'a retiré ma place, je ne fais donc plus partie de l'équipe, lui rappela Harry.

La directrice de Gryffondor eu un petit rire au plus grand étonnement de son élève, puis elle lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourires en lui répondant.

-Et bien, je vous ordonne de reprendre votre place en tant qu'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et si vous refusez vous écoperez d'une semaine de retenue. Bien, maintenant que ce point est éclairci, acceptez-vous d'être le capitaine de l'équipe? questionna l'adjointe du directeur après que son élève complètement ahuri ait acquiescé.

-Bien sûr professeur, mais est-ce que je pourrais vous demander pourquoi Alicia, Katie et Angélina ne font plus partie de l'équipe? et les batteurs?

-Alicia et Angélina ont terminé leurs études et Katie m'a demandé par écrit pendant les vacances la permission de ne plus appartenir à l'équipe car elle veule se concentrer sur leurs ASPIC, et les batteurs ne se trouvaient pas à la hauteur. Ah! Et j'allais oublier; la sélection se passera dans trois jours vers 19h30, vous vous en occuperez.

-Bien, merci et au revoir.» lui dit Harry avant de passer la porte.

Il rentra dans sa salle commune et y trouva son meilleur ami et Thalia en train de jouer une partie d'échec ; le brun n'avait jamais vu Ron dans une aussi mauvaise posture à ce jeu.

«Tour en 6D, échec et mat Ron, s'exclama joyeusement Thalia, puis elle ajouta à l'adresse de l'arrivant: alors Harry, que te voulait McGonagall?

-Je vais te le dire, mais où est Hermione?

-Bibliothèque, grogna Ron en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen de s'en sortir.

-Elle avait pris le chemin de la bibliothèque, mais on n'est pas sûr qu'elle y soit, et arrête de regarder cet échiquier avec ton air de chien battu, c'est pas grave de perdre à un jeu insignifiant, en plus, c'est la première fois que tu perds.

L'interpellé allait répondre, lorsque Hermione passa le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle semblait avoir couru mais on pouvait voir une expression triomphante sur son visage.

-J'ai trouvé!

-Attends, s'il te plaît Hermione, Harry devait apparemment nous dire quelque chose d'important.

-Et bien voilà, je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, annonça fièrement Harry.

-Bravo Harry, s'exclama Ron joyeusement.

-Katie a arrêté le Quidditch pour se concentrer dans ses études, et les deux batteurs ont stoppé également parce qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas à la hauteur, dit le brun, et en plus je reprend mon poste d'attrapeur et les essais auront lieu dans trois jours. Et toi Hermi', que voulais- tu nous dire?

-J'ai trouvé le moyen d'aider Remus. On va se transformer… en Animagi, elle se pencha sur son cartable et en sortit deux livres intitulés «Tout savoir sur les Animagi» et «Potions en tout genre», voila j'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il faut.

-Mais, Hermione, je crois que tu oublies un petit détail: mon père, Sirius et Peter ont mis pas mal de temps pour devenir des Animagi.

-Je sais mais dans ce livre (elle prit «Tout savoir sur les Animagi») j'ai trouvé une moyen pour accélérer les choses. Il y a une formule inventée il y a environ sept, huit ans. Et elle est dans ton livre, Harry.

-Tu es folle 'mione, ce livre date d'il y a au moins trois siècles.

-Tu n'as pas encore remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'une formule est inventée, peu importe l'endroit et si c'est de la magie noire ou pas, et bien il l'inscrit magiquement. Il est ensorcelé. D'ailleurs, il n'en existe que trois en Angleterre: le premier est à Dumbledore, le deuxième est au ministère et le troisième est à toi.

-Mais si jamais, un exemplaire tombait entre les mains de Voldemort, ce serait catastrophique.

-Bon, on parlait de Lunard, Hermione, est-ce qu'on choisira nos formes d'animaux? interrogea Ron.

-Non, nous aurons nos formes en fonction de nos pouvoirs et de notre personnalité, le seul problème c'est de savoir quand nous ferons la surprise à Remus, expliqua Thalia.

-Moi j'ai une autre question, Thalia comment tu connais Lunard.

-Depuis que j'ai deux ans, je le vois environ tout les mois, car dans mes trois familles d'accueil, tous l'appréciaient. Et pour la date, Hermione, on verra plus tard

Ils continuèrent de parler ainsi jusqu'au dîner, pendant celui-ci plusieurs élèves de leur maison, qui avaient appris que Harry était capitaine, vinrent le féliciter.

«Allez Hermione, t'avais dit à Harry que tu lui montrerais, rappela le rouquin.

-ça c'est vrai, approuva Harry.

-Oui, mais c'était avant que je sache que Thalia savait la faire également, leur répondit Hermione braquée.

-Ah bon? Je ne le savais pas. C'est vrai? demanda Ron à l'adresse de Thalia

-Traîtresse, rugit l'apostrophée en faisant mine de lui sauter dessus.

Hermione rentra dans son jeu.

-A l'aide, au secours,» s'écria t'elle en faisant croire qu'elle allait partir en courant.

C'était le jour des sélections, ils étaient sur le terrain en attendant le début des essais, ils allaient commencer dans un quart d'heure et les deux garçons essayaient de convaincre Hermione de leur apprendre la feinte de Wronski.

«Je veux bien vous la montrer si Thalia la fait aussi, dit Hermione.

-C'est hors de question, s'insurgea la concernée.

-Aller Thalia, fais ça pour nous, s'il te plait, demanda Ron en se tournant vers elle.

-S'il te plaît, supplia Harry à son tour.

Thalia se mordit nerveusement la joue avant de se saisir du balai de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Hermione, on n'a pas toute la soirée!

-Merci Thalia,» la gratifia Harry avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Elle rougit un peu mais elle s'envola sans que personne ne l'ait vue. Hermione la suivit de près sur le balai de Ron et elles exécutèrent la feinte à l'unisson. Les garçons qui les observaient en eurent le souffle coupé.

«Waou! s'extasia le rouquin, c'était super -extra -méga -géant -fantastique.

-Ce que Ron veut dire, c'est que c'était génial, raccourcit Harry.

Les deux filles se regardèrent en rougissant et elles balbutièrent un merci incompréhensible.

-C'est pas le tout, mais vous pourriez faire partie de l'équipe, Hermione tu t'es vraiment améliorée et Thalia, je n'ai presque jamais vu une fille exécuter cette feinte aussi parfaitement que toi.

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête, non? Vous n'êtes pas bien? se révoltèrent les deux filles ensemble.

-Ron a raison, vous pouvez au moins essayer.

Les deux filles se consultèrent du regard.

-J'accepte si Hermione fait de même, se vengea Thalia.

Les deux garçons allaient supplier l'autre fille lorsque celle-ci prit la parole:

-Ne dites pas un mot ou je reviens sur ma décision et je n'accepte pas.»

Beaucoup d'élèves passèrent mais Harry et Ron, après avoir longtemps délibéré, choisirent, comme poursuiveurs: Thalia, Hermione et Ginny (NDA: on s'en serai pas douté), et pour les batteurs: Antonio Smiuw (un élève de quatrième année), et Jonathan Cowin (de deuxième année).

«J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, s'exclama Ron en rentrant dans la salle commune, elle nous propose d'aller à la maison tous les quatre pour les vacances de Noël. Il y aura Rémus et les jumeaux. On sera un peu à l'étroit mais se sera chouette quand même, et puis Jessica est invitée aussi.

-Attendez, se serait génial, car j'ai regardée le calendrier lunaire et le 27 décembre il y a la pleine lune. Voilà qui réglerait la question «quand?»

-Bien vu Hermione mais cela nous laisse peu de temps, entre les cours, les devoirs et les entraînements de Quidditch…

-C'est vrai Thalia, mais avec la version accélérée, si nous y mettons toute notre volonté et notre temps libre nous y arriverons. D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé la potion et Harry a commencé les recherches pour les différents sorts ; on y arrivera.

-Bien parlé Hermi', alors je propose que Thalia t'aide et que j'aide Harry, c'est d'accord? dit Ron.

-Ok! acquiescèrent-ils tous en cœur.

»Bienvenu pour le second match de la saison, opposant les Gryffondor aux Serpentard, cria Maly Jéseen, la nouvelle commentatrice de deuxième année, dans le parlophone pour se faire entendre de l'assemblée. L'équipe de Gryffondor a dû effectuer quelques changements mais elle n'en est pas moins bonne pour autant, donc veuillez accueillir avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement la meilleurs équipe de Poudlard (huées chez les supporters de Serpentard): Potter, Dum, Granger, Weasley, Smiuw, Cowin et Weasley.»

Les trois quarts de la foule applaudirent, ce qui produisit un tapage sans nom.

C'était le grand jour; Thalia et Hermione avaient réussi à s'acheter des balais in extremis: un éclair de feu pour la première (Harry en fut assez étonné), et un nimbus 2000 pour la deuxième. Ils s'étaient entraînés deux heures et demi, trois fois par semaine pendant les trois semaines, pour être prêts pour le match. Ils s'entendaient tous assez bien et les poursuiveuses se comprenaient tellement bien que l'on auraient pu croire qu'elles fusionnaient. Harry et Ron s'étaient encore améliorés dans leur domaine respectif et n'étaient pas déçus par les nouveaux batteurs qui, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur de Fred et George, étaient cent fois meilleurs que les précédents et donnaient le meilleur d'eux même. Bref, ils avaient une meilleure équipe que la dernière fois et avaient donc plus de chance de gagner la coupe. A leur grand étonnement (mais agréable), ils ne reçurent qu'une fois la visite des Serpentard et avaient, d'un commun accord, fait semblant de jouer très mal pour leur donner l'impression que serait facile le jour du match.

«Et voici l'équipe des Serpentard qui a également obtenu quelques changements.

Après que le nom de chaque joueur eût été annoncé, Mme Bibine ordonna, à son habitude, aux capitaines de se serrer la main, Harry serra (que dis-je? essaya de déboîter) la main du nouveau capitaine de l'équipe adverse, en l'occurrence Malfoy (Flint était partit, il avait finit ses études).

-Enfourchez vos balais, trois, deux, un…

-C'est partit! hurla Maly pour couvrir le tumulte de l'assemblée. Serpentard à l'attaque ; Montague en possession du Souafle, il tente une passe à Nott, mais Granger intercepte la passe et c'est Gryffondor à l'attaque, Bole envoi un Cognard en direction de Granger,qui envoi le Souafle en direction de Dum qui le rattrape sans problème et qui se retrouve devant les buts, mais Montague l'empêche de tirer elle envoi le Souafle à Weasley qui l'envoi à Granger, Dum, Granger, Weasley, Dum, vont elle finirent par tirer, elles rendent les poursuiveur et le gardien littéralement fou, les batteurs ne savent même plus sur qui tirer les Cognards tandis qu'elles continuent de se l'envoyer, Weasley se met en position de tir, mais non! C'est Dum qui tire et oui **GRYFFONDOR** **MARQUE**, dix à zéro en faveur de Gryffondor. Ces nouvelles poursuiveuses nous tiennent vraiment en haleine, elles sont incroyables. Le gardien fait une passe à Warrington, mais Weasley rattrape la balle, elle se met devant les buts, elle tire, mais le gardien va rattraper le Souafle, mais…incroyable Granger rattrape le Souafle et tire dans la direction opposée et oui! Encore un but pour Gryffondor grâce à une nouvelle ruse de leurs poursuiveuses. Et c'est Serpentard qui est à l'attaque. Warrington passe le Souafle à Nott qui le passe à Montague, Montague devant les buts, il tire, mais oui! Weasley rattrape et le lance à Weasley qui le rattrape et Gryffondor à l'attaque. Derrick lui lance un Cognard qu'elle évite et lance le Souafle à Granger, mais Warrington intercepte la passe et Serpentard de nouveau à l'attaque. Mais Cowin lance un Cognard en direction de Warrington qui fait un tonneau mais laisse tomber le Souafle aussitôt rattraper par Dum. Gryffondor à l'attaque, Dum passe à Weasley, qui passe à Granger qui tire, le gardien réussi le bloquer…mais Smiuw lance un Cognard dans sa direction qui lui fait sauter le Souafle des mains et Weasley le rattrape et tire…et elle marque! Gryffondor mène par trente à zéro.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, il sembler complètement ahuri. Il le suivait mais il jetait des regards étonnés aux trois filles. Harry recommença à observer le terrain tout en écoutant toujours le commentaire de Maly.

-Serpentard à l'attaque avec Montague, il se rapproche dangereusement des buts, il tire, vas-y Weasley rattrape. Mais un Cognard est lancé dans sa direction. Il l'évite mais les Serpentard marquent: trente à dix en faveur de Gryffondor. Weasley lance à Dum, mais le Souafle est intercepté par Nott. Serpentard à l'attaque avec Nott qui passe le Souafle à Montague. Mais regardez! Les attrapeurs volent vers le sol, mais oui regardez le Vif d'or!

Plus personne ne bougea jusqu'à:

-Et regardez, les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor ont profités de ce moment d'inattention de Montague pour lui prendre le Souafle et Gryffondor est à l'attaque tendit que leur attrapeur fonce toujours vers le sol. Dum devant les buts alors que les attrapeurs ne sont plus qu'à deux mètre du sol. Oui! Les Gryffondor marque et leur attrapeur saisit le Vif d'or à une dizaine de secondes d'écart. Les Gryffondor remporte le match par cent quatre-vingt à dix!»

Les quatorze joueurs descendirent, et tandis que les sept joueurs de Gryffondor se faisaient porter en triomphe, les joueurs de Serpentard rentraient dans leur vestiaire. Pour un premier match, c'était mieux qu'ils auraient pu espérer, pensa Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjours à tous, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt. Je remercie Melle Potter pour ces reviews, m'excuse auprès d'elle de ne pas l'avoir fais plus tôt et espère qu'elle me le pardonnera. J'envisage sérieusement de ne plus poster de chapitres sur cette fic vu qu'apparemment elle ne plaît pas beaucoup. Je vais réfléchir mais à part si vous me donnez une bonne raison je ne la continuerais pas ou en tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

**Ballade en forêt **

«Je hais Rogue!

-Allez, courage Harry! Tu sais que c'est finit dans environ une semaine.

-Ce sale crapaud à pustules a osé nous enlever trente points parce que je suggérais à Malfoy de s'étrangler avec son orgueil ou, si il préférait, d'aller se faire cuire un œuf.

-Il aurait pu vous enlever plus de points, vous pouvez en être heureux. Mais, je croyais que Malfoy n'était plus dans votre cour de potion?

-Non mais il nous a vu sortir du cour, alors il s'est moqué de nous avec toute sa finesse habituelle, ironisa Harry. Et pour les points, il à faillit nous en enlever plus lorsque Thalia est arrivée et a demandée ce qui se passait et on lui a expliquer, elle s'est tournée vers le prof et elle l'a regardé d'un air: «alors quel est le verdict?» et a dit d'une voix douce mais sûre «Professeur, mes amis ont commis une faute, c'est vrai, mais les Serpentard ne se serviraient-ils pas de votre bonté pour gagner des points et en faire perdre aux autre maison? Vous êtes trop bon pour eux et je peut vous dire que mes amis sont désolés de ce qu'ils ont dit.» Alors il a dit: «Bien Miss Dum. Mr Potter et Mr Weasley vous venez de faire perdre vingt-cinq point à votre maison,» puis il s'est tourné vers Malfoy et ses acolytes qui riaient aux éclats « et vous, et j'en suis très déshonoré, vous venez de faire perdre un point aux Serpentard pour moquerie injustifié, quoique Mr Weasley ait une tête à railler.». Tu te rends compte Hermione, grâce à Thalia, ces sales serpents viennent de perdre un point de la main de Rogue!

-J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas coincer Thalia après ça!

-Moi si! Elle leur mettra la plus belle raclée de leur vie, et il me tarde de voir ça.

-Que-ce que tu racontes Ron?

-Oh rien. Elle m'a juste raconté qu'en première année, elle avait fait perdre aux Serpentard soixante points, elle avait poussée à bout Malfoy après qu'il nous ait fait perdre cent cinquante lors de notre balade avec Norbert. Il avait finit par lui dire des mots très mal polis et elle lui répondait sur un ton de conversation. Elle m'a dit qu'à se moment McGonagall était arrivé et vous vous rendez compte, ils ont écopés lui et ses amis d'une retenue et de soixante point en moins. Vous vous rendez compte la fureur de la fouine! Le lendemain il s'est ramené avec quatre ou cinq copains pour la mettre en pièce à main nue, et elle s'est débarrassée toute seule de lui et des autre sans aucun problème.

-Thalia n'aime pas que l'on raconte ça. Enfin bon, vous venez elle doit déjà nous attendre dans la salle sur demande. dit Hermione»

On était à une semaine des vacances et les quatre amis travaillaient sur leur « projet Animagi». Ils étudiaient les sorts pendant pratiquement tous leurs temps libre, et la potion avançait bien, le seul problème, était que, étant élèves de premier cycle, certains produits nécessaires à leur potion leur étaient interdits. Pour l'instant ils n'en avaient pas besoins mais d'en moins de cinq jours, ils allaient devoirs mettre les derniers ingrédients.

«Ecoutez nous savons où se trouve la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, on en avait eu besoin pour le Polynectar, il faudra en reprendre dans l'armoire personnelle de Rogue. Qui s'en occupe? résuma Hermione lorsqu'ils furent dans la dite salle.

-Et qu'y a t'il d'autre de difficile à trouver? demanda Thalia.

-Il y a une corne de strangulot en poudre, quelques poiles de nifleur ainsi que quelques pousses de planteau.

-Mes frères utilisent parfois de la corne de strangulot en poudre pour leurs facéties, il suffira de leur demander, et pour les poils je suppose que Hagrid à encore quelques nifleurs, il suffira de trouver un prétexte. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est des planteaux? Questionna Ron.

-C'est une plante très rare et je ne sais pas où en trouver. En plus là où il y en a tu peut être presque sûr que tu trouvera des Tri-DraMons. Lui répondit Hermione

-Des quoi? Interrogea Harry curieux.

-Des Tri-DraMons. C'est un mélange de dragons, de cyclopes et de serpents. De plus ces monstres ont trois têtes, ils y en à qui n'ont qu'une tête mais se sont des DraMons. Les Tri-DraMons raffolent des planteaux, en plus ces plantes poussent près des points d'eau, tu t'imagines, quant les Tri-DraMons en trouve, ils ont de quoi manger et de quoi boire. Détailla Thalia.

-Mais on n'a rien à craindre d'eux puisqu'ils sont végétariens. Fit remarquer Harry

-Justement non. Les planteaux sont les seules plantes qu'ils aiment, à part ces végétaux, ils ne mangent que de la viande et leur deuxième plat préféré est la chaire humaine sur un lit de planteaus. Ces merveilleux animaux assoiffés de sang vivent en couples, comme si ils ne pouvaient pas vivre tous seuls ces pauvres bébés. Mais je sais où trouver des planteaux, il y en a dans la forêt interdite.

-Chouette, quelle bonne nouvelle, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux qu'une ballade en foret pour foncer tête baissée dans un nid de Tri-DraMons après avoir rencontrer une ou deux araignées géantes prêtes à vous manger tous cru, toute un bandes de centaures qui seraient heureuse de vous déchiqueter en mille petits morceaux pour être rentré dans leur foret. Et je suppose que j'ai omis quelque chose.

-Oui Ron, tu as oublié ce _cher_ Graup.

-Merci de me rassurer Hermione.

-Comme apparemment Ron n'est pas tout à fait heureux à l'idée de faire une promenade en pleine nuit dans la forêt interdite, je me propose d'y aller, est-ce que quelqu'un se joint à moi ou je suis la seule à être digne de porter l'insigne de Gryffondor?

-Moi je veut bien, s'exclama Harry prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour prouver qu'il était un vrai Gryffondor.

-Ok, alors Harry et moi on s'occupe des pousses de planteau, et Ron et Hermione de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap. Ron s'emploie à demander de la corne de strangulot en poudre à Fred et George et Hermione, Harry et moi, on trouve un prétexte et on va demander à Hagrid des poils de nifleur. Tout le monde a bien compris, alors on peut s'exercer encore un peu sur les sorts.»

«Hermione, Thalia attendez nous!

-Ah, Harry et Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai trouvé le moyen pour demander à Hagrid au sujet de Lunard, on a qu'à lui dire qu'on veut s'entraîner pour une potion que l'on a peur que Rogue nous demande d'effectuer.

-Bonne idée Harry, on fera comme ça, mais demain soir j'aurais besoin de ta cape et de ta carte, dit Hermione, pour la peau de serpent.

-Mais avec Thalia on devait allez tu sais où.

-Vous n'avez qu'a y allez ce soir.

-Bon d'accord. Allez, à tout à l'heure dans la salle commune vers six heure.»

«Et faite bien attention.

-Oui Hermione ne t'inquiète pas.

-Assez Harry, on y va. A demain matin et ne te fait pas trop de soucis.»

Thalia et Harry enfilèrent la cape d'invisibilité après avoir fait un bref signe à leur amis. Ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame et entreprirent la descente de l'escalier. Arrivés à l'extérieur ils respirèrent avec plus de sûreté.

«Ouf, il n'y avait personne. souffla la jeune fille.

-A l'entrée de la forêt on enlève la cape, mais pas tout de suite, on a peu de chance de se faire repérer mais on ne sait jamais. murmura le garçon; tu viens?

-J'ai le choix?» marmonna t'elle sur un ton de défaite trop prononcé pour que Harry y crois.

Et ils repartirent sans un bruit, ils passèrent près de la cabane de leur ami demi géant où il entendirent un léger ronflement mais ils continuèrent sans s'arrêter. Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt ils enlevèrent la cape et d'une même voix allumèrent leur baguette.

«Je suis heureux de savoir que l'on n'est pas à la pleine lune mais si on pouvait en voir rien qu'un petit bout se serait sympa.

-Je crois quelle ne veut pas et au lieu d'attendre une demi heure ici que quelqu'un nous trouve, je pense qu'on ferai mieux d'entrer là dedans.

-T'as raison, allez au boulot. Bon déjà trouver un ruisseau.

-Suis moi, je sais où il y en à un,» assura Thalia.

Ils marchèrent vers le nord et s'enfoncent dans la dangereuse forêt. Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils entendirent le bruit de l'eau.

-C'est pas trop tôt! On va finir pas pu avoir le temps pour en trouver.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis presque sûr que l'on va en trouver bientôt.

Ils continuèrent de marcher le long du ruisseau sans échanger beaucoup de mot.

-Ça ressemble à quoi les planteaux?

-Sa dépend, quant elles sont adulte, les planteaux ressemble à des lianes moyennes qui sortent du sol. Par contre, quand ces plantes sont petites, elles ressemblent à des longues tiges où poussent pas mal de petites fleurs blanches minuscules. lui chuchota Thalia.

-Ça ne serait pas ça par hasard?

-Si, merci Harry mais parle moins fort tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.

-D'accord, excuse moi. marmonna Harry.

-Vite prend en et mes en dans se sac.

-Je prends les grosses ou les petites?

-Je crois qui faut en prendre des deux.

-Ça y est, on y va?

-_Je ne crois pas, non,_ persifla une voix des plus désagréable derrière eux.

-Oh non! souffla Thalia, des Tri-DraMons.

-_Et oui ma petite, comme tu dis,_ siffla la même voix.

Harry décida de se retourner pour faire face à la créature qui était sensé les dévorer, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. La bête qui lui faisait face était aussi grande que le Magyar à pointes, elle avait un torse et trois têtes semblables aux dragons à la différence, que ce monstre n'avait qu'un œil en plein milieu de chaque front. Ses pâtes arrière étaient remplacées par une queue de serpent. Le Tri-DraMon avait des pattes avant, mes pas de pattes arrière, sa queue était munie d'une pointe en forme de triangle. Thalia qui avait suivit le mouvement dit avec un léger sourire:

-Je ne savais pas que les gros lézards savaient parler.

Harry essaya de l'empêcher de finir sa phrase mais il été trop tard.

-_Je suis plus qu'un gros lézard,_ rugi la bestiole, _ne me parle plus jamais comme à une bête insignifiante._

-Ce que mon amie voulait dire c'était que…tenta Harry

-Mais dites moi mon petit, qu'est-ce que vous faite ici en pleine nuit? C'est dangereux pour les gentilles petites bêtes, le coupa Thalia.

_-Je ne suis ni petit, ni gentil_, hurla l'animal.

-_Que se passe t'il ici? _Minauda une voix encore plus désagréable.

-_Euh, rien…_dit le Tri-DraMons qui semblait rapetisser à vu d'œil.

-Je disais à votre compagnon qu'il ne fallait pas rester seul, mais je vois qu'il est en très bonne compagnie. D'ailleurs, j'aurai du m'en douter: un Try-DraMon aussi coléreux et stupide, tout seul? Quelle aberration! Mais je vois qu'il est en bonne compagnie. Trop bonne pour lui d'ailleurs. Comment pouvez vous supporter un tel abruti? Et, sauf votre respect, je l'aurais laissé tomber, et j'en aurais trouvé un meilleur, un qui pourrait m'arriver au moins à la cheville! s'exclama Thalia, elle s'arrêta un instant mais elle repris bien vite quand elle vit Harry ouvrir la bouche, mais nous n'allons pas vous imposer notre présence plus longtemps, nous partions.

_-Je ne sais pas qui tu es petite humaine mais tu m'es familière ainsi que ton compagnon. Dis moi ton nom ainsi que le sien, car je ne voudrai pas vous manger sans savoir à qui j'ai affaire. En effet je vais vous mangez ma petite, tu m'as l'air très intelligente, et je t'aurai laissé partir si je n'avais pas laissé échapper mon repas._

-Voici mon compagnon Harry Potter et je suis Thalia Dum.

_-Et voilà, je savais que toi et ce garçon ne m'étiez pas inconnu. Tu savais ma petite que ton grand père du bien est venu trois jours avant que ton grand père du mal ne vienne? Ils voulaient tout deux que notre peuple soit de leur côtés, j'avoue que l'idée qu'un humain m'apporte ici une dizaine d'hommes bien juteux tous les mois m'a donnée l'envie d'accepter, mais nous sommes un peuple très libre et nous détestons que l'on nous donne des ordres, alors nous avons refusés._

-Oh je vois, et je vous comprends. Enfin, rien qu'un peu puisque nous les hommes, n'avons qu'un quart de votre intelligence, si ce n'est moins. Moi même j'ai du mal à obéir, dit Thalia en lançant un regard discret à Harry qui semblait complètement perdu.

_-Bien, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer et de vous parler. Mais hélas pour vous, j'ai très faim, et je ne voudrais pas vous voir vous échapper. _Siffla la Tri-DraMon en s'approchantdangereusement d'eux_, puis elle rajouta en tendant la patte, heureusement pour vous, je t'aime bien, votre mort ne sera donc pas trop éprouvante, je ne vous ferez pas souffrir comme j'en ai l'habitude avec mes autre proies._

-Cours, cria Thalia en s'échappant elle-même.

Harry suivit son ordre à la lettre en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes. Ils slalomèrent entre les arbres et les arbustes, tendit que leurs agresseurs les poursuivaient.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de bon et de mauvais grands pères? Demanda Harry curieux tout en continuant de courir.

-Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment d'en parler? Lui répondit Thalia sans s'arrêter.

Ils continuèrent de courir pendant dix bonnes minutes, ils commençaient à se fatiguer lorsque Harry fit un signe à son amie qui le suivit. Ils se cachèrent dans un bosquet. Les Tri-DraMons qui avaient pris de l'avance furent étonnés de ne plus les voir mais ils continuèrent de courir.

-Je crois qu'on est dans de beaux draps, murmura Harry.

-Moi j'en suis sur: ils ne nous lâcherons pas de si tôt, souffla Thalia.

-Merci de me rassurer, marmonna Harry sarcastique, mais dis moi, on ne peut pas aller sous la cape?

-Ils ont trop d'odorat, par contre je pourrais essayer quelques sorts.

-Ils sont trop gros pour que tu y arrives, même à deux on ne pourrait pas.

-Tu as une autre idée?

-On file en douce.

-Mais bien sur. Tu les prends pour des débutants, murmura Thalia en riant jaune.

-Tu as une autre idée?

-Oui et tu sais laquelle. Tu sais que j'ai des pouvoirs assez puissants. Alors tu me laisses faire, et puis on n'a plus le temps: ils arrivent.

En effet, les Tri-DraMons arrivés à grands pas.

_-Tu es trop stupide, _dit la femelle_, la petite humaine avait raison, je vais bientôt ne plus pouvoir te souffrir. Aller, aide moi à les chercher, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, on les a perdus par là._

-Thalia je ne te laisserais pas risquer ta vie toute seule, souffla Harry.

_-Tiens, mais nos deux amis sont là, _susurra la Tri-DraMon.

-Harry je ne t'avait pas dit qu'ils avaient également une très bonne ouïe? questionna Thalia.

-Non, tu as omis ce petit détail.

_-Et bien, cette fois mes amis, vous êtes pris. _s'exclamale male avec un sourire triomphant

-Ça, ça m'étonnerais fortement! s'exclama à son tour Thalia en se levant et en pointant sa baguette vers la Tri-DraMon.

_-Tu as peut être la force petite mais pas assez pour nous combattre, _se moqua la femelle

-Ah oui, et bien tu vas être détrompée à tes dépens, EXPELIARMUS, hurla jeune fille.

La femelle fut soulevée du sol et éjecté avec force contre l'arbre situé derrière elle. La Tri-DraMon qui était prise de court ouvrit de grands yeux avant de s'évanouir. Son compagnon qui n'en menait pas large partit en courrant, lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Thalia se laissa tomber dans les bras de son ami.

-Désolé, mais c'est fatiguant, surtout après avoir couru, souffla t'elle en se laissant faire lorsqu'il la pris dans ses bras pour la porter.

Il la porta jusqu'à se qu'ils arrivent à l'orée de la forêt, elle se laissa glisser sur ses pieds.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda t'il quelque peu inquiet.

-Oui, oui, on met la cape?

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux.

Ils mirent donc la cape d'invisibilité.

-Dis moi Thalia, pourquoi tu as dit du mal du male à la femelle devant lui?

-Chez les Tri-DraMons se sont les femelles qui commandent, d'ailleurs elles aiment bien rabaisser les mâles.

-Et les mâles ne répliquent pas?

-Ils en ont une peur bleu, elles sont très puissantes.»

Tout en parlant ils étaient arrivés à leur tour ils se séparèrent après s'être dit bonne nuit et ils allèrent dormir.

Elle doit être vraiment très puissante pensa Harry en se couchant.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, je vous fais plein de gros bizous. Peut être à bientôt._

_ZiaGranger._


End file.
